versus_stats_for_official_and_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord English (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: All credits to this. ''' '''CREDIT TO OMNIVERSAL BATTLEFEILD WIKI Summary Caliborn, also known by his chat handle, undyingUmbrage, is Calliope's "brother", the other, opposed existence within her body. Even amongst evil cherubs, Caliborn is extremely malicious, and is obsessed with death and destruction, which he seeks to spread and enjoy as he pleases for the simple reason that he can and he wants to. As with his sister, his title is one of the rare and powerful master classes; he is the Lord of Time. After killing his sister and conquering his session, a dead session so impossibly difficult that it was considered unbeatable even for him, he ascended to become a God Tier and killed his denizen, Yaldabaoth. This allowed him to gain access to his God Tier clock, which he destroyed, and its powers he absorbed. Afterwards, he allowed himself to be sealed within Lil' Cal by Dirk with several other entities, fusing with them and becoming Lord English, an indestructible, time-travelling demon who has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, allowing him to go about destroying all of existence. Powers and stats Tier: '''At least '''1-B Name: Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, undyingUmbrage (screen name) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: '''Technically older than time '''Classification: '''Indestructible paradox demon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Control, Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Space-Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality, Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Teleportation, exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8; can only be killed through the exploitation of various time-based glitches and loopholes) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Hyperverse Level '(Was destroying Paradox Space, which contains all of existence, including Genesis Frogs and the Horrorterrors that transcend them in the Furthest Ring, and can manipulate Homestuck itself through the game cartridges in which it is just fiction, The multiverse of MS Paint Adventures is established to be a String Theory multiverse in Problem Sleuth, which is implied to share Homestuck's continuity as part of MS Paint Adventures, and Paradox Space transcends and contains all existence, Killed Andrew Hussie, who is the author of all of MS Paint Adventures) '''Speed: Omnipresent (Lord English exists in all timelines, even prior to his summoning and his birth; he is already here.) Lifting Strength: '''Immeasurable '''Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse Level (He can only be harmed by the exploitation of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes), possibly higher (Hussie could only potentially harm him through the use of one of his weaknesses) Stamina: Likely''' Limitless.' '''Range:' At least Hyperverse Level Standard Equipment: The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. Intelligence: Although referred to as "learning-impaired" by both himself and Hussie, Caliborn is noted to be exceptionally cunning, inventive, and brutal, and was able to use The Felt's powers to their fullest extents to win his session, which was so difficult it was seen as "nearly impossible", even for him. In addition, he later develops an exceptionally high understanding of the mechanics and time and space. Weaknesses: Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon and can be harmed by a combination of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. '''Note: '''Read this blog for justifications on Lord English's tier. Category:Mystery idiot 50